The New Demigods in Town
by GreenEmerald135
Summary: Penny and Bianca have to go and save Aphrodite because she has been missing for weeks. Will the two girls ever find Aphrodite?
1. Confusion

**The New Demigods in Town**

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction so don't kill me if you don't like it.**

**CHAPTER # 1**

It was probably the worst day in Penny's life. First she got pummeled in gym class, next at lunch the lunch lady dropped the tuna casserole (which is the most disgusting thing in the world) on her. And the worst was yet to come.

"Oh my god! How am I going to get this stuff out of my hair and everything?" Penny screamed at her best friend, Bianca.

Penny and Bianca looked almost exactly the same. They both had black hair but Bianca had long, curly hair and Penny had short, straight hair. But they're eyes were both aqua green and they're mouth and nose were exactly the same. They were practically twins. The only other way to tell them apart was their style. Bianca had more of a sweet, flowery style where Penny had more of Goth look with her dark eyeliner, ripped up leather jacket, black jeans and purple shirt and high-tops. Well like they say opposites attract.

"Will you calm down? We'll get it out. Here," Bianca handed Penny a napkin. "Hey let's go to the bathroom. Clean off this mess."

Penny gave the lunch lady an 'I'm going to kill you later,' look and followed Bianca to the bathroom.

"What the heck is wrong with that old lady?" Penny had casserole all over her face but the only thing that was noticeable was her bright green eyes. It seemed as if they were glowing.

"I don't know. She probably slipped on something."

"Dude, I'm so gonna…" Penny stopped in mid sentence. She noticed something behind her through the mirror. It was Kate Anderson.

Kate Anderson was the prettiest most popular girl in school. Everyone wanted to be here friend except for Penny.

"Listen is your looking for a new style I don't think that," Kate pointed up and down at her, "Is working out to well." Kate started giggling with her so-called friends. They started whispering and to each other and giving Penny the elevator eyes.

Penny started to boil with anger like any second she was going to explode but something other than Penny exploded.

Her green eyes glowed so bright it was hard to look in them. Out of nowhere the toilets and sinks started to rumble.

"What's happening, Penny?" Bianca sounded as freaked out as everyone else.

In a split second everything burst open and water from the sinks and toilets doused Kate and her crew. Everything was wet except for Bianca and Penny.

"Ahh! What did you do? I am so telling the Principal!" screamed Kate and she and her crew stormed off leaving Penny and Bianca standing therein amazement.

"What just happened?" asked Bianca as calmly as she could. She was this close to running of screaming like a maniac.

"I don't know. One second I 'm really mad then another second I feel this great erge of power then BOOM! This happens," Penny sounded pretty calm but she was breathing heavy like she was going to break down any second.

"You-your eyes. They're glowing. What's going on?" Penny questioned.

Penny and Bianca both turned toward the mirror. Their eyes were _both _glowing aqua green. Something was wrong.

"Ahhh!" they both shrieked and ran out the bathroom door when they bumped into the principal, Mr. Overwood.

Mr. Overwood had a limp to his walk that everyone made fun of except for Bianca and Penny. He wore glasses, like the ones that are circular and really thick, and he wore a brown suit and hat. You know like the ones detectives wear. The creepiest thing of all was that he wore that every day.

Anyways. As soon as he saw the two he screamed.

"Yes! I've found them. Listen, we to leave."

"Why would we leave with you?" Penny asked. "What's going on?

"We don't have time. I'll explain this to you when we get to camp," Mr. Overwood replied.

"Camp?" Bianca and Penny looked confused.

"Yes. Camp Half-Blood." Mr. Overwood grabbed the two and took off.


	2. Questions

**The New Demigods in Town**

**CHAPTER 2**

The ride in Mr. Overwood's car seemed to take forever and the girls questions went on forever.

"What's Camp Half-Blood and why are you taking us there?" Bianca asked.

"Camp Half-Blood is obviously where half-bloods or demigods like you go," Mr. Overwood answered like he had heard these questions a million times before.

"What do you mean like us, Overwood," Penny questioned.

"Please call me…"

"I don't care. Just answer my question."

"Fine. Like you I mean half-blood. You know like half god, half mortal ergo…_ Half-blood._"

"Wait, you think that we're half-bloods. That's got to be a mistake. There has to be a logical explanation for all of this," Penny pointed at Bianca and her eyes.

"Well that's the truth. Your mom or dad is an Olympian god or goddess."

"You mean like Zeus and Athena?" asked Bianca.

"Yes, but we try not to say their names aloud."

"Oh. So you're saying that the gods are our parents."

"One of them is," Mr. Overwood seemed to notice that Penny was very quite. More quite than usual.

"Hey Penny, are you okay?" Mr. Overwood asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Penny replied.

But to tell you the truth she wasn't fine at all. "It's just that I've never seen my dad before. There's no picture's of him anywhere. My mom always told me he was an important man but she never told me he was a god."

"That's because once you know who you actually are, your sent becomes stronger to monster," Mr. Overwood explained.

"Are you a half-blood?" asked Bianca.

"No, I'm a satyr. You know half man, half goat."

"Ugh! What is with you people? Half this, half that. Can't anything be whole?" laughed Penny.

Mr. Overwood looked offended.

"Hey Mr. Overwood. How much longer until we get to Camp Half-Blood?" asked Bianca.

"I don't know but…" Mr. Overwood was cut off when he heard something behind them.

"What was that?" Penny whispered.

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good," Bianca whispered back.


	3. The Sound

**The New Demigods in Town**

**Chapter 3**

**They heard the noise again. It was more like a roar. But the roar sounded like three billion lions roaring at the same time. That's how loud it was.**

"**Everyone, get out of the car," Mr. Overwood yelled over the noise.**

**He stopped the car and the moment he did, the car doors slammed shut. He got out of the car to see Penny and Bianca screaming and pointing at something. He walked in closer and saw what they were looking at.**

**A few meters away, were a very tall man. He had a misshapen face with disgusting, purple bruises all over it. He had hands that looked like they've been handling fire and metal for a long time and could break you like a toothpick. The most horrifying thing of all was that right in the middle of his forehead was a single blue eye.**

**Penny gulped, "a Cyclopes."**

"**Uhh, Mr. Overwood. I think he looks hungry" Bianca whispered.**

"**Run!" Mr. Overwood yelled.**

"**Holy Poseidon! I don't have any weapons to protect you guys. We're going to die!" Mr. Overwood started to spaz out.**

"**Well, if it helps, I do have this army knife I carry around for emergencies," Penny suggested.**

"**You could use that, but I need something, too. Oh my gods, why do I always forget. I have reed pipes," Mr. Overwood brought out this piece of wood.**

"**What am I going to use. I don't want to die," Bianca screamed.**

"**Here, use this," Penny picked up a stick and handed to Bianca.**

"**Roar!" The Cyclopes was behind them. They were heading off into the woods. **

"**This way," Mr. Overwood directed them deeper into the woods.**

"**This way to where?" Bianca asked, as always.**

"**This way to Camp Half-Blood, Mr. Overwood replied. **


	4. One Eyed Monster

**The New Demigods in Town**

**Chapter#4**

And with that, Mr. Overwood suddenly disappeared. Penny and Bianca stopped running and turned around and saw the Cyclopes standing there, holding Mr. Overwood by the arm. With the other arm, Mr. Overwood started frantically playing the reed pipes.

A few seconds later, tree roots started winding up the Cyclops's leg.

The Cyclopes grunted, "stop it," and shoved Mr. Overwood to the ground. Then he looked up and glared at Penny and Bianca.

'Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two half-bloods? This will be a very delicious evening, don't you think?" the Cyclopes smiled and licked it's lips. It happened to have an English accent.

"What do you want?" Penny asked harshly.

"Oh, I want a lot of thing, but first… I want dinner."

"Well, you'll have to go through us."

"Very well, then."

Then, as fast as a viper, the Cyclopes brought out a gold sword, gleaming so bright all Penny could think was, _whoa._

Mr. Overwood got up. He started playing the pipes again which Penny swore sounded just like that stupid Miley Cyrus song. Anyways, Penny had to think fast before everyone got killed. There was only one thing to do but it was really stupid.

"Ahh!" Penny yelled and charged at the Cyclopes, with her army knife.

Bianca started to whack the Cyclopes with her stick.

The Cyclopes yelled at them and lunged at Penny, but Penny step-sided and tried to stab him on the side of his stomach. But _he_ step-sided and knocked her knife aside, and grabbed Bianca's stick and broke it in half.

"This Cyclopes has some good skillage, girl," Bianca said. "But not good enough."

Then she nodded at Penny and she nodded back.

"One, two three!" they both yelled and charged at the Cyclopes.

Mr. Overwood got the Cyclops's feet tied down again but before he could break through, Bianca onto his back to hold him down.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." yelled the Cyclopes.

"Penny, Hurry up!" Bianca screamed.

Then as fast as she could. Penny grabbed her knife, turned around and stabbed the Cyclopes in the stomach before it could figure out what was going on.

The Cyclopes freezed and slowly turned into golden dust that Bianca fell into.

"Eww," Bianca yelped while Penny helped her up.

"Oh my gods. How did you learn to do that?" Mr. Overwood asked.

"Self defense class. Me and Bianca took it over the summer," Penny replied, all out of breath.

"Oh," Mr. Overwood looked around, and then took off his shoes and pants revealing his goat legs. "This way to camp," he said and the three started to run off to the right.

* * *

Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please review!


End file.
